Anthem Of The Angels
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione/Jimmy...kind of Hermione/Castiel...


Own Nothing.

One-shot.

* * *

She sat down next to him, she was quiet as she just listened to him breath, she understood that it was a big weight off of his body, but a even bigger emptiness that was left inside. She could feel him tense his muscles and relax them; they were sitting that close to each other in the small booth. They waitress came over for their order and Hermione looked at her companion and knew he wasn't paying attention. "Two cheeseburgers with fries and two cokes." She handed the waitress their menus as the woman walked away. She came back a few minutes later with two glasses of coke. "Drink." She whispered to him. "You haven't had anything in months." She put the glass in his handing, stilling holding onto it so it wouldn't drop as his hand brought it to his mouth. His hands were still shaking from the effects of the Angel leaving his body.

She set the glass down on the table and remained quiet as he stared off into nothing, she knew it would a waste of her breath to talk to him when he wasn't ready. This time, it was different; Castiel had left Jimmy's body in a hurry, and left the human man a soulless creature until Hermione could find the right spell to connect his soul to his body. She had tried talking to him, but it had been a week and he hasn't spoken, refused food and drink because he had gotten used to not eating.

Their food came and Hermione had to force Jimmy to eat his food before she could start on her own. She watched as he slowly finished the meal, and started to eat her fries, he would take just one fry at a time as she watched him steal from her plate. She finished her burger and her coke and ordered two more cokes and another plate of fries as Jimmy finished the ones on her plate. When they came, he finished them within minutes and she decided it was time to go. She paid for their meal and they headed back to their hotel.

She locked the door behind her and cast her wards to keep the room safe and secure, she watched as he changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed into his bed, falling asleep instantly. She sighed and sat down at the table, watching him as she called Dean on her phone. "Hey Dean." She whispered, not to wake Jimmy.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"He ate today, burger and three orders of fries. So that's good, he's sleeping now." She replied, watching Jimmy's back as he slept. "I'm still worried, because he hasn't spoken at all." She sighed and looked away from her companion. "How is it on your end?"

"We're still trying to get into contact with another Angel, but not even Anna is answering. Something is up, but no one is saying anything. Angels don't just disappear like that. The last time Cas left his vessel, something was wrong."

Hermione looked back at Jimmy and frowned. "I hope you find him soon, He seems so empty, I worry about him. Like Cas took a part of Jimmy with him. I wish I could take him to see his family, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"He isn't supposed to see them anyway." Dean replied. "Jimmy knows that."

"So? I could protect them from demons; I could watch over them, I just think he would smile more if he saw his wife and daughter. But when I mentioned it to him he got even more upset." She sighed. "I just want him to not hurt like this."

"I know Hermione, I know." Dean replied before he hung up. Hermione turned her phone on vibrate and went to take a shower. She stayed in the shower longer then she thought she had, because Jimmy was awake and sitting up in bed when she came out. She walked over to her bag of clothes and grabbed a pair of shorts, underwear and a nightshirt before going to change in the bathroom. She came back out, towel drying her hair.

"Sorry, I thought you would still be asleep so I didn't think to bring clothes in there." She explained and he just stared at her. She sat on his bed and looked at him. "Jimmy, you know you can tell me anything, I'm your friend, I'm here for you." She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

He looked down at their hands before looked up at her. "You were in love with Castiel. He knew it, I felt it."

Hermione blushed and pulled away. "I didn't think that I was obvious." She stated.

Jimmy nodded. " You weren't, but Castiel knew, he didn't know what to do, but he knew."

Hermione nodded slowly, watching the older man in front of her. "I hate to ask such a generic question, but are you okay?"

"I feel alone, empty, like I'm numb inside." He explained, looking at her. "It's like I see what's moving around me, but I can't do anything. Like a movie."

Hermione frowned, wanting to say she was sorry, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. She moved to sit next to him, sticking her legs under the blankets with his. She laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "It'll be okay. I'll help you be okay."

Jimmy looked down at the younger girl resting her head on his shoulder and he felt air in his lungs, like he could breath for the first time. "Thank you." He squeezed her hand.

* * *

Early the next morning Jimmy woke up to a feeling of being watched, but he knew that Hermione's wards were powerful enough to keep the worst kinds of evil out. But this feeling wasn't evil, it was familiar: Castiel. "Castiel?" Jimmy asked in a whispered. "Are you here?"

A whisper of a feeling, like a cold touch, something he was used to with the Angel made him know that the immortal being was in the room with them. Jimmy looked down to see Hermione was still sleeping in his bed, the two of them had fallen asleep together, his arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest. "Come back." Jimmy whispered and he felt a light flow through his bed, the young Witch next to him unaware of what was happening, but within seconds the Angel was inside his vessel.

Castiel looked down at the sleeping Witch and smiled as he closed his eyes. His vessel had regained his strength, enough that Castiel returned to him. An Angel could not use a broken vessel and the Witch fixed him. Miss Granger was proving to be a stronger ally and a better friend than he had expected. He knew that the Witch had feelings for him, he cold feel them grow stronger as days went by and he didn't know what to do about them.

He tensed slightly when she moved, waking up; she stretched and looked up at him. Her eyes widened and then narrowed before she closed them completely. "If you ever do that to Jimmy again I will clip your wings you understand?" She threatened him.

"I understand." He replied and he felt her fall back to sleep, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I wont leave you again." He whispered.


End file.
